Блог участника:Мариша/Сравнение
Немного поподробнее о переводах. Я взяла оригинал, перевод Росмэна, народный и М. Спивак. Вот один и тот же отрывок из пятой части. Читаем и сравниваем. Оригинальный текст: “Keep your wand out,” she told Harry, as they entered Wisteria Walk. “Never mind the Statute of Secrecy now, there’s going to be hell to pay anyway, we might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg. Talk about the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery… this was exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of—What’s that at the end of the street? Oh, it’s just Mr. Prentice… don’t put your wand away, boy, don’t I keep telling you I’m no use?” Перевод Росмэна: — Держи палочку наготове, — предупредила она Гарри, когда они пошли по улице Глициний. — Забудь про Статут о секретности, так и так придется расплачиваться, семь бед — один ответ. Вот тебе и разумное ограничение волшебства несовершеннолетних... Этого-то Дамблдор и боялся... Что это там, в конце улицы? А, всего-навсего мистер Прентис... Не убирай палочку, не убирай, сколько можно повторять, что от меня пользы никакой. Народный перевод: — Убери палочку, — сказала она Гарри, когда они вошли на Прогулку Глицинии, — никогда не думай об Уставе Тайны, теперь там будет настоящий ад, но так или иначе придется заплатить. Мы могли бы повеситься как яйца дракона. Разговор о «Разумном Ограничении Несовершеннолетних Волшебников» то, чего так боялся Дамблдор. Что там в конце улицы? О, это всего лишь мистер Прентис. Не убирай свою палочку, парень, я повторяю тебе, что я бесполезна. М. Спивак: – Не убирай палочку, - предупредила она Гарри, когда они вышли в Глициниевый переулок. – Забудь пока про Статут Секретности, голову всё одно снимут, но, как говорится, платить, так уж по гринготтскому счёту. Вот вам декрет о разумных ограничениях колдовства среди несовершеннолетних… именно этого Думбльдор и боялся… Что там в конце улицы? Ах, это мистер Прентис, всего-навсего… Да не убирай ты палочку, сколько можно говорить, что от меня никакого толку? Небольшой разбор: "Keep your wand out" - ну, даже если буквально перевести, получится "Держи твою палочку снаружи". Вот каким местом это "убери"?! А вариант Росмэна вполне подходит. Wisteria Walk - прогулка глициний. Даже не придерёшься к народникам... Народ отменно умеет пользоваться переводчиком! Never mind - никогда не думай. Тоже логично, главное... Интересно, народ знает о существовании фразовых глаголов? there’s going to be hell to pay anyway - Нар.: теперь там будет настоящий ад, но так или иначе придется заплатить - Росм.: так и так придется расплачиваться, семь бед — один ответ. С английского это что-то среднее между "мы всё равно получим за то, что натворили" и "в любом случае, мы уже наломали дров". Разговор о «Разумном Ограничении Несовершеннолетних Волшебников» то, чего так боялся Дамблдор. - да, 150-летний Дамблдор очень боялся ограничений, особенно, разумных. В одном из пабликов Вконтакте, посвящённых Гарри Поттеру, был проведён опрос, в котором были представлены эти же отрывки. Подписчикам паблика надо было выбратьнаиболее понятный и красивый вариант. Всего проголосовало149 человек. Результаты опроса: 1 вариант (Росмэн) - 74 голосов - 49,7% 2 вариант (Народный перевод) - 16 голосов - 10,7% 3 вариант(М. Спивак) - 59 голосов - 39,6% ...могу сказать одно, что самый близкий перевод к оригиналу №2 (т.е. почти дословный), №3 - не могу простить коверканье имени, получается самый лучший для меня - 1й. ''Алиса. ''Росмэн действительно намного круче, походу. Вот каким местом народники переводили?) ''Катя. ''Первый. Мне в Росмене например в 1 книге очень нравится перевод, особенно загадка Снейпа с зельями, я читала в других переводах, вот уж где кривостей дофига, так это у Спивак... Александра. ''Единственный минус третьего перевода - ДУмбльдор. Все остальное в этом отрывке понравилось больше других... ''Ника. А какой перевод выбрали бы вы? Категория:Блоги/Всё Категория:Блоги/Всё